


Irreplaceable

by khoroshooo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coach Iwaizumi Hajime, Eventual Fluff, High School, Hugs, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Timeskip, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru, haikyuu spoilers, volleyball tournament
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khoroshooo/pseuds/khoroshooo
Summary: Iwaizumi Hajime and Oikawa Tooru have an implied promise to doing their bests for their volleyball career after their defeat against Karasuno High in Interhigh preliminaries.Finally, as what they have planned. Their promise fulfilled when Oikawa arrive in Japan for participating Tokyo Olimpiade.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 31





	Irreplaceable

**Author's Note:**

> Beside this fanfic, my friend post IwaOi fanart in [here](https://twitter.com/tadoyakki/status/1288848624282038274) for congratulate chapter 402 too. Please check it out >w<)9
> 
> Haikyuu!! © Haruichi Furudate

The ball falling on their court side loudly during their second rally. Their heartbeats thumping faster and their face soon turned to pale. They missed their last chance to get a final score and their chance to compete in National.

When the referee blows the whistle, it's signifying their opponent's victory Karasuno High, and Aoba Johsai's crushing defeat.

Oikawa felt so defeated. The taste of all his losses during his every match in Interhigh never goes high to National. It makes him really frustated.

".. Come on guys, let's go home."

Oikawa whispered lowly as he tried to puts his head to the front and distract his team from their defeat. His team then gets their head up while walk to the net for finish the game and they bowed.

"Thanks for the match!"

As they saluted, the audience clapping hands for their efforts on the court and rumbling voices echoed the building. While the other team congratulate their victory, Aoba Johsai eliminated from the court. The team dragged their belongings to go back home, while tried to hold back their frustation when they go through the exit.

"Damn it! We're defeated, and yet we haven't reach it there for these years!"

Makki frowned as he felt pissed. For this time, Mattsun doesn't comment anything as he watch his teammates carefully when they were start to crying and taste their bitter defeat. Their faces were desperately wants to win, but they will remember their repeated defeats.

"You guys were best! You guys are strong. You can be the winners. You were the winners —"

"... Yuda, please calm down!"

"Hajime!!"

Their friends on the same third year, Yuda, congratulates them suddenly for their hard works as he cried proudly and restrained by his other friends. He then immediately approaching Iwaizumi to pats him and ruffles his hair into messy. Iwaizumi accepted his praises as he lets him be.

"Damnit.. Looking at Yudacchi makes me feel so calm..."

"Well, you might be right.."

Makki agreed to Oikawa as he stands still to watching Iwaizumi let himself being praised by Yuda. To be honest, Oikawa doesn't like it when he feels Yuda's praises as he also felt his desperation to winning Interhigh tournament. 

"Hey — I'm thinking about that earlier. Since we're finished the match and we lost, how about we grab our _ramen_?"

Ah yes, Oikawa thinks about it again about his serves deal. For somehow, Mattsun still remembered it clearly. "Well then, you guys. Let's get our dinner feast. This time, I will pay the bills."

"Wow~ That's sweet! Someone has gotten his pocket full of moneys~"

"Nah, he wouldn't buy us ramen with his moneys."

Makki teased Oikawa as he bumps his shoulder to pointed Oikawa's words and stares him playfully. Mattsun shrugged as he walks through Oikawa and casually waving his left hand. "Hey guys, really. It's my treat too because of you three wants the deal."

Oikawa hands up while he rarely being kind to paid their ramen bills with his moneys. "Nope, you never wouldn't. Coach will treat us, Oikawa."

"Oh yeah that's great! I'm saved by coach —" Oikawa sighed with relief as he puts his hands to his chest.

"Don't forget to buy me double shoyu ramen, Shittykawa."

"... Ah yes, with my extra pork tonkotsu~ You gonna pay us more, right?"

"And my three bowls of tantanmen - with extra plates of gyoza too!"

Oikawa freaked out and his sweat drops as he thinking about his empty wallets with their deal and thinking how much it would be cost.

"... W-Wait a minute, can I retreat that deal? Seriously, you guys from breakdown to cheer up with just ramen and gyoza.."

* * *

**Meanwhile, inside the ramen restaurant.**

"Uncle, can I have one more bowl please?"

Meanwhile, Oikawa feasts his ramen with an empty bowls on his hand despite of his bills and how many his orders. Makki and Yuda shocked by his request as they turned to Oikawa.

"Are you serious!? Coach was treated us."

"Shuddup —! I just want to eat ramen and this is swoo good!"

Oikawa will gonna using his moneys for buying extra bowls for himself, instead using it for their deals because it was paid off by their couch. Oikawa also blabbered while he ate his noodles and the broth from his mouth hit Makki's face.

"Ew! Don't talk while you eat!" Makki stay away from his seat and stands up as he reach the bathroom for washing his face.

On the other table, Mattsun understands Kindaichi's defeated feeling as he watch him still crying on the other side. Mattsun can't comfort him to be okay, but at least he will tried to listen him.

"Matsukawa-senpai!! I-I..."

"... Kindaichi, please blow your nose."

"Hm? Where's Kunimi and Kyoutani?" Iwaizumi realized there are a few of his teammates not going to have ramen feast with them as he asks Mattsun.

"They were going home earlier."

* * *

**A few hours later.**

"Thanks for the food!"

They finished their meals faster than they though and evening changed by night time. After they felt relieved, they decided that they don't want to hangout again after their dinner.

"See you soon — also thanks for today, everyone. Make sure you guys going home safely."

Mattsun tells his farewell to the juniors and waving his hands. Oikawa immediately left the rest of his teammates and cursing himself for letting the last ball fall on his team court.

"Shit, shit, shit —"

"Oh? That's your 53 shits already."

"Because it's so frustating as shit. We were suppose to be the team that could go to National in this time!"

Oikawa murmured loudly as he hiding his hands into his sweatpants pocket. "Even if we're going to, we could ended to getting your ass handed to us."

"That's a no way in hell, Makki!"

Oikawa pissed off as he growls upset to Makki's word. Although it could be true, Oikawa should have to be there to get himself standing on the court.

* * *

They were letting their rants with their previous match spoken until they coincidentally inside their school gym for spare practices. Oikawa letting all of his 120 percent to serving and hit the ball on the opposite court, that almost make his friends freaked out and felt their stomach tighten up.

"Damnit! The ramen on my stomach gonna hurl!"

"Oikawa! Quit going your all out with your damn serves!"

Makki and Mattsun groaned on their place as they tried to have a quick rest from playing volleyball after they ate.

"Give me a break — My sides are killing me." Iwaizumi hold his stomach as he's not gonna let himself puke.

Oikawa couldn't contain his feelings for all of his three years in Interhigh. He only wants his team to going for National and winning all of the matches.

However, Shiratorizawa and Karasuno defeat his team completely. Right now and further, he never reach the national tournament and he never will have it once he graduated.

A frustation of his losses impacted his other feeling, a feeling that he should tell soon.

When after their friends finished their practices, Oikawa walks toward them slowly when they bring down volleyball nets from the poles. "Everyone, can I have your attention for a while?"

For a moment, they were silent while trying to proccess the meaning from his question. Suddenly, Makki interferred his topic conversation.

"H-Hey, don't do it! We were going off in this good mood — L-Let's we end this peacefully!" Makki afraid that it will break their friends, until Oikawa tells him to shut his mouth.

"Thank you for the past of these three years!"

Oikawa shouted his other feeling. A feeling of where his grattitude lies on his three years in Aoba Johsai. They were going to be graduated on their last semester, and there's no way Oikawa couldn't tell how much he enjoy playing volleyball with his friends and his teammates.

Oikawa let his tears falling on his cheeks as he saw his teammates crying with him too. They were glad, that they really enjoy volleyball and their times together in Aoba Johsai. Makki frowned while crying, as he couldn't warned him.

"That's why.. I tell you to not tell that —!"

During their way to go back to their home, they appreaciated their moments on their volleyball club. This time, it doesn't have to say goodbye for their farewell. They said it with a grattitude, and a hope for a meeting again in their next time.

* * *

**In that night street.**

Iwaizumi and Oikawa walking on the same path to their home. They were both silent for a few minutes, until Iwaizumi speaking his minds. "... You know what? You will never be happy until you're an old man."

"Wait a second, Iwa-chan — What a hell kind of curse is that for!?"

Oikawa shrugged as per usual by his sudden threat. For somehow, Oikawa still afraid of his threat. He would be great for being a drama queen in the future.

"How many times you entered many tournaments, your live will chasing volleyball for your whole life. That's make you a really troublesome guy for some reason —"

Iwaizumi telling him without thinking as he stares to the front. "Oh please — Don't you just insult me in this time." Oikawa pouted as he turned to see Iwaizumi's side face.

"... However, you are keep moving forward without any hesitation."

He continued his words carefully as he stopped to stare at Oikawa. In the night where full moon rise on the sky, Oikawa clearly could see Iwaizumi's seriousness by his face and his words.

"You're my best and reliable setter that I could have. Even when our team changed, that won't change."

For sure, Oikawa could feel a pressure from his words. A heavy silent moment suddenly surrounded their atmosphere. "But when we will compete again, I'll take you down first."

And yeah, that's for sure and available if they were on the separate team. Oikawa smirked and chuckles lowly as he lowered his head and closing his eyes. He will gonna take his challenge completely, as well as what they could call their last promise.

"Well then. Bring it on."

For somehow, both of their right hands lifted up as they could feel a feeling of where they felt their childhood moments throwen back. From where they were start on cheering volleyball players on TV until here they are.

During that time, they were finally fist bump. As long as they implied promise remained into one of their memories. Those feelings were not only just memorable, but it leave other feelings that Oikawa probably couldn't trust it enough.

Among one of it, it's a rush feeling wherever he beside Iwaizumi. A partner feeling, yet at the same time was his likes toward him.

"... I'm going off. See ya soon, Iwa-chan."

Oikawa doesn't want to confirm it yet, not in this day. Is it really about his like or just his loyalty toward him. He doesn't know.

"Oi, Tooru —"

His words frozen his next steps to going home. On the next seconds, Oikawa couldn't believe that Iwaizumi calls his name with his first name. "Iwa-chan, what are you —"

Iwaizumi suddenly hugs him from behind. But only this time, it's make him off. Iwaizumi never called him like that, and their hugs this time is far from their usual hugs when meeting each other.

"I-I-Iwa-chan, a-are you want to trick me? I-I'm sorry for that time, okay? I'm telling ya right now that it didn't —"

"Make sure you remembered this well, Tooru."

Iwaizumi's hair tickled Oikawa's left ear when he puts his head on his shoulder. He tighten his grip from Oikawa's back while he whispered to him. His eyes suddenly widen as he felt his hugs closer to his body. He cannot lie about what he saw recently and what he heared before.

The silent atmosphere between them echoed again as the street didn't have any noises from any vehicles. They were alone back then. 

After a few minutes passed, Iwaizumi let go of their hugs and turned his face straight to Oikawa. He slowly laughed as he saw Oikawa's small blush on his cheeks. "Hey — I'm not gonna try to leave and forget it, you know."

Oikawa shrugged as he felt something unbelievable. "Wait a second, Iwa-chan — I probably need times to process what do you mean —"

"Nope, you don't need that much. You know it and you understands." Iwaizumi waving his right hand as he also walks passed Oikawa between the dim street lamp. The full moon begins to cover itself with black clouds at night, and Oikawa couldn't identified Iwaizumi's expression when he talks and walk away from him.

However, Oikawa felt satisfied with the result of his feelings toward Iwaizumi when he truly realized it. In all this time, his feelings doesn't wrong. It somehow gave him additional confidence to moving forward more. More than just entering any tournament.

_'Thanks for being my partner, Iwaizumi Hajime.'_

He has someone who will waits his arrival for the most to having one more match.

* * *

**3 years later. **

_"Rules The Court."_

Is what his high school banner written inside his memories. Oikawa still remembered that, even during his sole training to be a professional indoor volleyball player in CA San Juan at Argentina. His position still remained to be a setter on the team.

"If you're going to hit, hit it until it breaks."

Is his favorite phrase when he wants to have a moment to crushing his opponents team with his confidence. During that 120 percent confidence, Oikawa also remembered Iwaizumi's words back then before they graduated.

_"You're my best and reliable setter that I could have. Even when our team changed, that won't change."_

_"Make sure you remembered this well, Tooru."_

That's when his confidence became maximum to his potential to going more higher than he wants. More higher than he thoughts. It's what he wants to do right now and he doesn't want to quit yet.

"Nice receive!"

"Yes, you too."

Oikawa doing his fist bumps to one of his teammates after they settled a good score to win the game. Somehow, their fist bumps suddenly reminds him of Iwaizumi's another word again.

_"But when we will compete again, I'll take you down first."_

He remembered it very clearly, and it feels so long since they haven't met. Oikawa wonders what's Iwaizumi's profession. After his team finished, he decide to sits on his bench and opened his phone for calling Iwaizumi during his break time.

"Yo, Iwa-chan~ It's been a long time. How are you doing?"

Oikawa greeted his long last partner as he tends to teased him with his high pitch voices. "Oh it's you, the famous pro player Trashykawa." 

"You're mean, Iwa-chan~ Didn't you miss me a lot!?"

"No way in hell that I will miss you. You're participating many tournaments on TV and it seems that you're fine."

Oikawa gasped as his eyes widen happily to hears his words from the phone call. ".. I-Iwa-chan — Y-You watch me on TV!?"

"Huh? Damn yeah I was watching you." Iwaizumi said it casually as his voice sounds confused.

"Oh my God, Iwa-chan! I'm so happy to hear that!" Oikawa pretending to make a happy tone when he heared his words recently. 

Also, Oikawa heard Iwaizumi cursed him from afar. "Don't start your drama, dumbass."

"Well well~ By the way, what is your profession, Iwa-chan? You probably should be more success than I am —"

"I'm still a college student in sport science."

Oikawa frozen on his seat as he didn't hear it wrong from him. "... Wait what — Are you really became a nerd!? What about our promise, Iwa-chan!?"

"I haven't forgot it, Shittykawa."

Iwaizumi cursed him again as he is the one who declared their promise and still remembered it. "Oh? That was nice, Iwa-chan. Does it means that I'm win over our promise? Well~ I'm quite sad that you don't became a player anymore~"

"I still have a way to defeat you."

That's piqued his interest. Although he doesn't became a player like him, Oikawa wondered which Iwaizumi's profession that could match with his college course. "Does your other way related to our promise?"

"Of course it is. Unlike you, I still have a long way to go for defeating you completely again on the court!"

Iwaizumi repeatedly proud to declared his challenge before Oikawa knows. 

"Oh — You have to pay your overseas telephone bills and it became more expensive as long as we talk, right?"

"... Ah —! Crap! Damn you, Iwa-chan!!"

Iwaizumi reminded him late as he seems pissed Oikawa from afar and try to emptying his savings. Oikawa immediately turned off his phone while he sighed heavily and scratching his head.

"Next time on our tournament, I'll defeat you completely too, Iwa-chan!"

* * *

** 4 years later, before Tokyo Olimpiade begins. **

Oikawa regretted that he calls Iwaizumi in another country than Japan. He started to switching his intention to messages him by texting him on his phone. However, Iwaizumi rarely didn't messages him back for the last two months ago. 

'Why he didn't text me back?'

It's really makes him frustated for some reason. He then decided to spamming him with his messages for calling him out.

**o Tooru. (20:19 PM)**

_\- Iwa-chan!!_

_\- Iwa-chan!1!1!1!1_

_\- Are you still alive!?? ;((_

_\- Hello!??_

_\- IWA-CHAANNN_

**(20:30 PM) Iwa-chan o**

_I'm not dead, you shithead! -_

_Meet me tomorrow on the highest left stadium chair when Tokyo Olimpiade begins and before your match started. I'll tell you something. -_

Oikawa shocked when he saw his last message. If he's not wrong, that's the time where his team participating in Tokyo Olimpiade. For somehow, Oikawa doesn't replying his messages back and finally figured out what's his proffesion after these four years.

He can't wait to meet him and talk to him again, like their previous moments during their high school.

* * *

"Yo, the famous pro volleyball player Oikawa Tooru."

Iwaizumi greeted him when they watching other team matches on the court from above before Oikawa's turn. Oikawa wears his shirt and pants for avoiding news scoop around him. For an addition, he wears his glasses and his cap.

He then sits beside him as he leans his back on his chair and turned to face Iwaizumi. 

"As what I expected, huh? You became a professional coach to helping our juniors team for going into national and international. You're cruel to me, Iwa-chan."

"Well, if you want to know, there are not only your juniors that joined in. That's my greatest way to defeat you, and this is the most best challenge for you before you stepping to be the world's championship."

Besides Kageyama and Hinata that were paired to be the best players on their league, there are many other great players that he never played against them. Especially that Oikawa missed his chances to playing against players from other schools alumni beside from Karasuno.

"It's not decided who's gonna win the world yet, Iwa-chan. Until I have my chance to crush your team first."

Oikawa smirks widely as he also can't wait for his next turn to face Japan's teams completely out from the world's indoor volleyball court.

"And as what I expected, you never change for being my best setter. But you don't fulfilled our promise yet —"

Iwaizumi shooked as he pulled Oikawa's shirt closer to him and he slowly kissed him on the lips. Surprisingly, Oikawa shrugged from their kiss before he realized. He tried to push him on the wall.

However, Iwaizumi's strength makes him felt really defeated than their losses. Iwaizumi didn't let his hands released from his shirt. Their kiss became intense as Iwaizumi bites his lower lip for shutting his groans.

"I-Iwa-chan.. S-Stop - I.. T-This is..."

Oikawa pulls himself from their kiss as he tried to get an air for break. Oikawa turn away from his gaze as he wipes his lips from the taste. His minds clearly messed up by his sudden heartbeats.

"I like you. Sorry for waiting me at last, Oikawa."

How many setters on his league, Iwaizumi still likes him and choosing him to be the best until now. And for finally, his feelings returned by the one that he really likes. Oikawa starts to sobbing as he puts his hands on his face.

"I-Iwa-chan.. You're too sudden.. I'm not ready to hear this."

"But you already know that I like you on that time, right?"

Oikawa nodded as he remembered that night promise. But Oikawa admitted to himself that he couldn't tell his feelings to Iwaizumi. He still have a long way and a big chance to become a pro volleyball player that he always wanted. For the sake to strengthen his determination, he always remembered his promise with Iwaizumi on the court.

"I'm telling you before, right? You don't fulfilled our promise yet until your turn on the court against my teams."

"But still. I won't forgive your confession, Iwa-chan. How dare you to mess my feelings like this, you screw head!"

"That's something you handled by yourself, shittykawa. I'll mess your minds until you stop moving on the court."

Iwaizumi devilishly grins as he pats his head and his back for a while. "Besides, no one would see you like this since the camera is far and didn't turn on these seats."

"... Whew — I'm glad and lucky at the same time then~ So I'm not wrong for waiting you in all of these years huh?"

Oikawa pouts as he stares back at Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi laughed as he punch his back for gathering his guts when he's on the court against Iwaizumi's team. "Nope, you're not. Now go changing your disguise. You said that you want to crush my team, right? Now go on and try it."

"Okay okay~ This time, prepared yourself and your team, Iwa-chan. I won't lose again and be the same like before."

* * *

When Oikawa's team already on the court to play against his team, Iwaizumi smiling proudly when he arrived and when he walks on other side to watching his jersey number before Oikawa serving first.

_'You're irreplaceable. Thanks for being my partner, Oikawa Tooru.'_

Their promise finally fulfilled, and their volleyball match starts on the court.


End file.
